The Sylvester
"Outback Down Under" Written by Robert Schetcher Directed by Lenord Robinson In Memory of Isadore "Friz" Freleng Producers Tom Minton Michael R. Gerard Series Writers Timothy Cahill John P. McCann Julie McNally Tom Minton Chris Otsuki Robert Schechter Alicia Marie Schudt Story Editor Tom Minton Associate Producer Fay Whitemountain Series Directors Lenord Robinson James T. Walker Main Title Music by Richard Stone Lyrics by Tom Minton Directed by Michael Gerard & James T. Walker Storyboard by Karl Toerge, Carolyn Gair & Lenord Robinson Animation by Tokyo Movie Shinsha Co., Ltd. Theme by Richard Stone Music by J. Eric Schmidt Voice Direction Andrea Romano Casting Director Leslie Lamers Starring the Voices of Joe Alaskey as Sylvester & Tweety June Foray as Granny Frank Welker as Hector Jim Cummings as Wolfgang Wolf Neil Ross as Ned Maurice LaMarche as Harry Follicle John Rubinow as Football Player Lead Storyboard Karl Toerge Storyboard Andrew Austin Anthony Cervone Shawna Cha Charles Visser Storyboard Cleanup Noah Miller Maureen Trueblood Character Design Arland Barron Carolyn Gair Prop Design Bryan Evans Frederick J. Gardner III Mike Moon Sheet Timing Direction Maxwell Becraft Norman McCabe Tom Ray Background Key Design John Dymer Martin Strudler Thomas Warkentin Background Paint Shahen Jordon Tim Maloney Charles Pickens Title Cards Eric Mahady Ink & Paint Supervisor Bunny Munns Mark Up Kim Dahl Lisa Leonardi-Knight Sharon Raymond Valerie Walker Paint Tina Marcaccio Eric Nordberg Don Shump Color Key Kathy Evans Kathy Gilmore Robin Kane Pamela Long Bunny Munns Cathy O'Leary Linda Redondo Britt Teegarden BG Color Correction Ernie Pava Christopher Staples Checking Supervisor Howard Schwartz Animation Checking Jan Browning Brenda Brummett Bunty Dranko Karl Jacobs Howard Schwartz Copying/Shipping Carlton Batten Ana Durand Post Production Supervisor Joe Sandusky Supervising Film Editor Al Breitenbach Editor Joe Gall ADR Supervisor Kelly Ann Foley Apprentice Editor Bradford Keatts Sound Readers Brad Carow Steve Siracusa Denise Whitfield Assistant Editor Susan Odjakjian Recording/ADR Engineers Tom Maydeck C.A.S. Harry Andronis Pat Rodman Dialogue/ADR Editorial John Hegedes Mark Keatts Tom Maydeck C.A.S. Pat Rodman Sound Effects Editorial Russell Brower Robert Hargreaves Re-Recording Engineers Tom Maydeck C.A.S. Harry Andronis Recording Facilities Monterey Post Production Post Production Facilities The Post Group Warner Bros. Video Operations Laboratory Services C.F.I. Videotape Supervision Jay Weinman Scott Williams Colorist Mike Williams Negative Cutting Mary Nelson-Duerrstein Production Management Maria Womack Post Production Assistant Richard Freeman Music Editor Tom Lavin for Triad Music Online Editor Brian Hoag Edit Assist Lou Eske Production Assistants Dave Cunningham GiGi Karam Paul Trandahl Archives Supervisor Geno Dubois Staff Assistants Barbara Bartz Dustin Foster Ralph Soll Recording Administrator Erin Keeler Animation Services KoKo Enterprise Co., Ltd. Dong Yang Animation Co., Ltd. Director Jeong Kyoung Sup Layout Bae Ki Yong Final Checker Choi Pil Mook Head of Background Oh Ung Hwan Head of Camera Choi Seong II Production Manager Ken Fredrich Boyer How Annoying Paul Trandahl Production Executive Ken Duer Joey Franks Christopher Keenan Clive Nakayashiki Liza-Ann Warren Executive in Charge of Production Tim Sarnoff Executive Producer Jean MacCurdy This Motion Picture is made under the laws of United States of America and other Countries. Any Unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition, or use may result in civil or criminal prosecution. © 1996 Warner Bros. All Rights Reserved County of first publication United States of America Warner Bros. Is the author of this film/Motion Picture of Article 15(2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. Warner Bros. Television Animation A Time Warner Entertainment Company Category:Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies Category:Kids WB! Category:End Credits Category:Warner Home Video Category:Cartoon Network Category:The WB Television Network Category:Warner Bros. Television Animation